Screw presses for, and methods of expelling oil from oil bearing material/solids are well known in the art. Such oil bearing material may include oil bearing seeds or fruits. The products resulting from these expelling products may include an oil and a defatted cake. Defatted flakes and cakes may also be produced by continuous solvent extraction using hexane. These process may require subsequent desolventizing via toasting. In addition to continuous hexane extraction, limited batch extraction methods are known, utilizing a variety of solvents, for producing edible defatted flakes.
As an example of an oil bearing material, raw, dehulled soybeans generally comprise 18% oil, 15% soluble carbohydrates, 15% insoluble carbohydrates, 14% moisture and ash, and 38% protein. Edible defatted flakes and cakes, an intermediate of bean processing, are the basis of many soy protein products, for example, soy cake, soy flour, soy milk, soy concentrates, soy isolates, and soy aqua feeds. The same range of improved products can be made from flakes and cakes derived from extracted soy germ rather than beans. High quality oils and cakes improve the nutritional value and other characteristics of a wide range of important products.